violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Strict Gun Control Rally
Dad: So we're in Miami, Florida because we are attending a strict gun control rally. Leland: Which is good, because following a school shooting there, everyone wants strict gun control! Yeagar: I have to agree, because then, we won't get as much school shootings like this! Carlos: And we can take inspiration from Australia and put strict rules on carrying guns! Dad: There is the rally! Later... Crowd: CONTROL GUNS RIGHT, OR DON'T HAVE GUNS AT ALL!!! Leland: DO IT FOR THE NAME OF THE SCHOOLS!!! Crowd: ARE GUNS MORE PRECIOUS THAN LIFE?!?! NEVER!!! Leland: NIKOLAS CRUZ IS A B****!!! Texasball: What in tarnation is this s***?! Woman: We want all guns banned in the US because they always cause violence and school shootings! Dad: Worse, the judge decided to put Nikolas Cruz on house arrest, which is a stupid choice since he can pull a Tay-K and film a music video! Texasball: First off, the 2nd amemdment states that people have a right to bear arm. So if you want that removed, you have a long way to go, let's just say that! Also, are you people that stupid to think that getting rid of guns solves everything? Guns can be used to protect property, and for self-defense! Plus, it's not the gun that's dangerous, it's the person with the gun that's dangerous. Why not put rules restricting people like Nikolas from getting guns?! Woman: DO YOU HAVE A HEART FOR THESE PEOPLE THAT DIED IN THE SHOOTING?!?! ALL YOU CARE IS MONEY!!! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE WANTS TO GO TO DALLAS AND EL-F***ING-PASO, WELL GUESS WHAT?!?! EVERYONE IN TEXAS IS A N****!!! Crowd gasps Texasball: YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!!! First, I've never disrespected the victims of the shooting. Second, I not as much of a money addict as Donald Trump. I mean, I donated 10% of my money to the families that lost their children to the shooting! And calling everyone in my state the n word? Who does that? Woman: WELL I HATE TEXAS!!! THEY'RE THE CALIFORNIA OF CONSERVATIVES!!! YOUR THE REASON WHY PEOPLE LIKE TAY-K ARE DESTROYING THIS COUNTRY!!! I WOULD BE GLAD IF YOUR SECCESSION MOVEMENTS ARE SUCCESSFUL, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!! GO BACK TO SUCKING MEXICO'S D***!!! Texasball: You left me no choice! (shoots woman) Woman: OW!!! HE SHOT ME!!! HE MURDERED ME!!! EVERYONE BOYCOTT TEXAS!!! Leland: NO!!! THIS IS STUPID!!! TEXASBALL IS RIGHT!!! THE GUNS AREN'T DANGEROUS, IT'S THE PEOPLE HANDLING THE GUN THAT'S DANGEROUS!!! Dad: I agree with Leland! Yeagar: Me too! Carlos: Me three! Leland: Now who agrees with me? Who wants to finally get good gun laws for everyone?! The crowd stands in silence Person: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the city) Dad: I AM SERIOUSLY DONE WITH THIS!!! EVERY DAY, THERE'S GONNA BE THAT WORD SAID!!! Leland: Well at least I didn't said it this time! Yeagar: True, but now what are we gonna do? Carlos: Rebuild it? Dad: Just think of the hassle it'll take to repair it all! Woman: I-I WILL NOT LET THAT S*** STOP ME FROM BANNING ALL GUNS FROM THIS PLANET!!! Leland: How the hell did you survive that? Woman: I don't know, but I WILL GET ALL GUNS BANNED FROM THIS EARTH!!! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS!!! Texasball: How many times do I have to tell you? We don't need to ban guns to solve certain issues! Woman: I'm sorry, is there anything wrong with that? Texasball: They're other weapons people can use to kill like knives, hammers- Woman: I'M OUT!!! (leaves) Dad: This is cancer! We're never attending a rally again! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters